Big Time Confusion
by kellykp
Summary: I opened my eyes and saw James looking down at me. He had his arms around me. I never noticed before how his brown eyes sparkled and his lips… What just happened?
1. Pranked!

_A/N Thank you so much for the positive feedback on my first story! You guys really made my day._

I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own any brand name products mentioned in this story.

**James POV**

"Hey, James could you put some sunscreen on my back for me?" I looked up from the newest Tiger Beat to see a tall slender frame against the sun's glare. I shielded my eyes and I was able to make out a head of curly brown hair.

Sure, Mitch." I took the bottle of sunscreen from my best friends hand and squirted some of it on my hand. I felt her back shiver as slathered the cool liquid on her back.

"Hey!' she giggled.

Just to make sure everyone knew I put on the sunscreen, I was sure to leave a large 'J' on her back.

"All done!" I handed her the bottle and tried to stifle my laughter.

"Thanks James!" Kelly said as she took the bottle and walked away.

"Nice one!" Kendall, who was sitting next to me, high-fived me.

"Hey, James over here!" Mitch motioned for me to come over to the pool.

"Yeah coming!" I tried to stand up but my shoelaces were tied together.

_Oh no! _I tried to catch myself but I ended up teetering to the pool.

"AAAHHHHH"

**Mitch POV**

James ended up falling in the pool, which was what I planned. You think I'd let him put a "J" on my back and have my walking around being branded by James for the whole summer. The guys would never let me here the end of it.

"MITCHELL!" James yelled when he finally resurfaced.

I walked over to the edge of the pool and leaned down. "What's the matter James? Did you mess up your hair?" I started to laugh.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands on my arms.

"No, James! No!" I yelled. But he dragged me down in the pool with him.

I fell head first into the pool and on top of James. Finally I resurfaced. So did James. I opened my eyes and saw James looking down at me. He had his arms around me. I never noticed before how his brown eyes sparkled and his lips…

"Uhhhhh… I gotta go." I muttered and James broke his grasp around me and I climbed out of the pool. _What just happened?_

**James POV**

I just kind of sat there in the pool looking after Mitch. I could here the guys laughing their butts off at me but I didn't care. I had this weird feeling while I was holding Mitch.

"Hey, earth to James!" Carlos was putting out his hand for me to take it. I took it and he hoisted me out of the pool.

"Man, you just got beat by a _girl_!" Logan was still laughing.

I packed up my stuff and headed upstairs. _What happened between Mitch and I?_


	2. Is it True?

A/N I do not own Big Time Rush or Bob the builder, MTV or any other brand name I mention in this story.

James POV

I went upstairs to the apartment, showered, blow dried my hair to perfection, and sat down. I turned on the TV and Bob the Builder was on.

" I kinda of like this show…" I scanned the room hoping no one was there and proceeded to watch a little kid's show. Or at least I tried to watch it. _What is Mitch doing right now?_ I've never had these feelings about her up until recently. Every time she would come over I felt so clumsy as opposed to my normal suave-ness.

I was deep in thought when I heard the door slam and things dropping on the floor followed by multiple plops beside me on the couch. I groaned.

"Busted again!" Kendall said taking the remote from me, "Bob the Builder?" he shook his head causing his blonde locks to fall in his face.

"Dude, that's almost as funny as you getting pranked by Mitch." Carlos hit my shoulder playfully. Kendall changed the channel to some MTV junk. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Kendall put his hands behind his head and became engrossed in the TV.

"Hey are you ok, man?" Logan was probably the only one who actually noticed I wasn't myself.

"Ummm…yeah…dude…sure." I got up and went to the balcony. _I can't get this girl out of my head._

Mitch POV

I ran upstairs and into my apartment.

"The hammer! Use the hammer Bob!" I heard my best friend, Isabella say to the TV.

Must be Bob the Builder. Again. Isn't that James guilty pleasure too? _Stop it! NO more James!_

"Hey, Isabella, can I ask you something?" I came and sat down next to her.

"Sure…" she looked kinda worried. She knows that when I call her by her full name that means that something is wrong. "What's wrong?" She caressed her long black braid.

"What if "this girl" likes "this guy" who only thinks of her as a friend. But she can't stop thinking about him. And they've been best friends for a while. And I…uh.. know this sounds totally weird and…"

"James?" she said cutting me off.

"What?" _How did she know?_

She examined her nail, "You heard me." She looked up at me, "I already knew for like ever. It's not a secret"

"Wait you can't tell anyone!" I grabbed her hands, "Please."

"I won't but you will." She squeezed my hand and walked to her room leaving me in stunned silence.

The Next day…

James POV

"But Mr. Bitters these kids are ruining my prime tanning time!" I yelled at the pudgy hotel manager. This little kid beauty pageant was happening this weekend and all the kids decided to run around obnoxiously around the pool during my annual tanning time.

"And that's my problem why? They are bringing me sweet moolah. So leave them alone or you're out of here!" H e pointed his pudgy little finger at me. Then there was a microwave beep and the smell of slightly burnt popcorn coming from the front desk. Giving me one last glare he ran back to his office leaving me standing there.

" But Mr. Bitters!" I ran after him and pounded the bell at the front desk.

"Well you sure have strong arm." I heard a girl with an accent behind me giggle.

I turned around and my heart literally stopped. There stood Michi Sama _the_ Japanese supermodel. She looked even more stunning in person. Her long black hair shined like the stars and her dress hung like a masterpiece over her tall, slender frame.

She held out her hand. "I'm Michi Sama." She smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Umm, hi. I'm…uhh…James." I shook her hand. It was very soft.

"I know who you are. You're from that band, Big Time Rush." She reached in her bag and showed me her iPod. It showed our song "Stuck"; "I listen to you guys all the time. I am huge fan!"_She was my fan? _

"No way! I watch you all the time on the runway!" I gushed. She giggled. "Umm not that I watch fashion shows or anything..." I was so done.

"You're funny, James." she slapped my arm. She used as mush force as a feather.

"What are you doing here in America?" she never really left Japan that much.

"I was asked to do large campaign add for Chanel and could I say no?" she shrugged, "I just wish I understood this large strange city?" she sighed.

Suddenly my suave instincts kicked in, "May I show you around?" I held out my arm. She took it and smiled. 

"Of course!" she giggled._ Score!_

Mitch POV

_Maybe Isabella was right? Maybe I should tell him. _

I ran downstairs toward the lobby. As I was running I felt light, like I was floating. _I can do this. He is the man of your dreams._

Finally I came to the lobby. My heart stopped. I saw a tall boy with really nice hair leading a gorgeous girl to the pool. I could recognize those muscly arms anywhere. It was James. With another girl.


	3. Blind Date

Mitch POV

I ran upstairs my tears clouding everything. I couldn't see anymore I was running blinding and ending up tripping on something and I fell. Instead I just sat there and cried for what felt like a century. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head snapped up. It was Bella. She sat down next to me. I wiped my eyes and just sat there.

"That sick jerk." She muttered as she crossed her arms. I giggled. "What's she got that you don't have?" she stared at the wall.

"James." I whispered.

She looked at me and sighed. "Pick yourself up you miserable lump." She stood up and dragged me to my feet. She was never one for a pity fest. She took my hand and we walked to our apartment. She went to my room and started rummaging through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I scratched my head.

"No, it's what you're doing." She held up a turquoise off the shoulder dress I had bought a while ago. "This totally brings out your skin perfectly." She walked over to me and touched my curly dark brown hair. "We are going straight tonight."

"Wait what's going on?" I ran after her as she went to her room.

"We are going on a double date tonight." She took her phone out of her bag and put it up to her ear. "Go take a shower and I'll do you hair. Now shoo." She waved me out of her room.

There was no point in arguing. Maybe a blind date will be good for me. I jumped in the shower. I turned the heat all the way. I let the hot water and steam take over. I closed my eyes and let James flow up toward the ceiling with the smoke. Finally I got out of the shower and threw some sweats on.

"I'm ready." I knocked on Bella's door. She opened and I immediately felt super jealous. She looked gorgeous. I had always been jealous of her blasian heritage. Her long black hair was in fell in cascades in front of her tan shoulders. She wore a simple one shoulder white blouse, grey skinny jeans, and multi-colored wedges.

"I wish I looked as good as you." I pouted dropping my flat iron and brushes on her bed and plopping down in the seat in front of her vanity.

"Shut up, you are perfectly fine." She said plugging in the flat iron.

"No I'm not. That's why James picked that girl over me."I mumbled.

"Look at yourself." She turned my face towards the mirror. "You are a beautiful girl, Mitch and I don't know why you can't see that." She nodded. End of story. She then began to flat iron my hair. It was so relaxing that I kind of dozed off after a while.

James POV

"This tastes almost as good as yakisoba back home!" Michi slurped up the noodles very neatly. You couldn't say the same about me. I had sauce everywhere but the bowl. "You are a messy eater." She laughed wiping my face with a napkin. She seemed older than her sixteen years most of the time. I guess she had to grow up fast.

"I want to taste real American food. All we have in Japan is McDonalds." She pouted.

"Well you and I shall go to In-N-Out tomorrow. It's a drive in burger joint." I tapped it into the calendar on my iPhone.

"Awww I would love to but tomorrow is the first day of shooting. Maybe after." She winked. Then she started talking about her shoot tomorrow. But I didn't hear her. The door opened and the hottest girl I've ever seen walked in with another girl and two guys. I did a double take. It was Mitch! Her hair was flat ironed and instead of her usual lax pinny she was wearing a turquoise dress with a tan cardigan and army green converse. She looked at me and I swear I must have looked like a dork with my mouth hanging open. She smirked sarcastically and sat down at her table.

"James. James!" Michi snapped her fingers in my face. "Are you ok?" I closed my mouth and nodded silently picking up my chopsticks and stabbing at my noodles. _Why is she here with another guy?_

Mitch POV

We walk into the Japanese restaurant and, just my luck, James is there. I got a good look at the girl and I almost choked. It was the Japanese supermodel Michi Sama. How could I compete with that? I had to play it cool so I gave James a fake smile to make it look like I was having fun.

Jake pulled out my chair for me as we got to our table. _How sweet. _He is a smoking Australian model. He is tan, with blond hair set in a longish flow, with beautiful blue/green eyes. I have to admit he is actually really awesome. He loves Hawiaan pizza, like me. He loves to lax, like me, and he also loves horror movies too, again like me.

"Man this shrimp sushi looks great!" Jake showed me the menu.

"No way! You like shrimp sushi too?" we high-fived.

"Well, Logan and I will share some ramen." Isabella and Logan started to make out.

"Shield your eyes, young one." Jake put his hands over my eyes. I grabbed his hands and took them off my face laughing.

"Dudes, seriously PDA!" I said to Logan and Bella through my giggles.

"My bad, my bad." Logan held his hands up as if he was being interrogated. We all laughed. I noticed I was still holding Jake's hand. He looked down at our hands.

"Oh whoops, I'm sorry." I let go.

"No it's ok." He looked straight into my eyes. Maybe this blind date won't be so bad after all.


End file.
